More Saiyans?
by Dark Princess of Light
Summary: An A/U story about Vegeta's younger sister, Star and all the problems Star and the rest of the Z wariors face when more saiyans start to appear on Earth.
1. More Saiyans?

More Saiyans?  
  
At this point in our Dragon Ball Z world Star just turned 15. It is after cell and the world is a quiet peaceful place. How ever Star is having nightmares. She hasn't told anyone, not even her brother, Vegeta.  
  
"Star wake up!" Bulma shouted, "Your going to be late for sparring with Vegeta and Goku!" Star woke up and looked around and thought "Not again, these dreams keep getting worse and worse. I guess I'll tell Vegeta and Goku tomorrow, I'd hate to loose our sparring time over a dream. It isn't every day I get to spar with both Goku and Vegeta." "Are you feeling ok?'' Bulma asked. "Yeah I'm feeling fine" Star replied, even though she knew she was lying.  
  
By the time Star arrived at the location where they were going to spar both Vegeta and Goku were getting worried. It isn't like Star to be late, and especially not an hour late. First words that came out of Vegeta's mouth were, "Where were you?" Star said that she accidentally fell asleep on the couch when she got home from school. Goku asked, "Are you ok? Are you sick? Maybe we shouldn't spar today." Star said, " I'm fine! Just because I haven't been getting much sleep doesn't mean I can't spar!" Vegeta gave her a look and saw that she was stressed out over something and decided the she needed to get it out of her system and fighting would be the perfect way for her to do so. So he said, " We'll spar, but if you faint you have to tell me what is wrong and why you aren't getting much sleep. No excuses. You either tell me or don't spar until you do so." So they started sparring. About an hour later Star started noticing something. A power is getting closer and closer to Earth. And then it hit her, at the same time Vegeta did. The power will land in about ten minutes. "That is the same power that lands in my dream. There is something about that power that is familiar. I wonder if Vegeta and Goku sense it?" " Star what is wrong. Something is bothering you. Troubling you so much you can't even spar. Normally fighting helps you relieve stress but this must be more than that. Tell me now what is bothering you." Vegeta said. " Something just landed on this planet. I have been having nightmares for about a week now and this is what I've been dreaming of. I'm sure of it." All of a sudden Vegeta turns around and says," No it can't be! Your supposed to be dead!!!" There was a woman standing there about 18 years old. She was dressed in saiyan armor, with boots and gloves to match. She had a black under suit on instead of Vegeta's normal blue, but besides that they looked just about the same. The mysterious stranger said. " Prince, its been along time. But, judging from the look on your face apparently not long enough. Oh! Princess Star!! I didn't know you were still alive. And I don't think you knew I was alive either. But today I'm not going to tell how I survived, I'm just here for a fight from my Prince. There was a rumor going around that the famous Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race has settled down with a weak earthling here on this pitiful excuse for a planet. Is this true my prince?" Vegeta gave her a look that could kill and started saying yes when Gohan, Trunks, and Goten appeared. Trunks and Goten were eight and Gohan is 18. Gohan gave his dad a lok and said, " Who are you and why have you come?" The stranger said," My name is Rawna and I've come for a fight with the Prince. I am a Saiyan so I doubt he will turn down my offer. Because if he did he would be giving up the throne." Star then said, " I have lost my memory and I don't remember you. But Rawna, I advise you not to battle my older brother. He won't have any mercy. And I can feel your power and you have no chance at all of winning against any of us. Not even Vegeta's ( looks at Trunks ) or Goku's  
  
or as you know him as Kakorott's sons. ( looks at Gohan and Goten. ) All of them are Super Saiyans and I can clearly see that you aren't." " Well I can see your still as logic as you always were. But I've already offered to battle Vegeta. There is no way I could get out of it now even if I wanted to, which I don't. Vegeta won't kill me. He won't kill a full blood saiyan when so few are left. He has to have somebody to rule." said Rawna. " Now who is being the logic one?" Star asked, " I say that he won't kill you but what he will do to you will be worse than dying. Its up to you whether or not you do battle but I advise against it." Vegeta then said, " Ok, I have had enough of you two arguing over what I will do. I'm going to fight Rawna. I will beat her and then we as a group will decide what to do with her. We will have a saiyan meeting, that means you have to have saiyan blood to hear the conversation. This doesn't involve your earth friends. This is a saiyan matter." With that they started fighting. The fight lasted only ten minutes and Vegeta was forced to become a super saiyan to beat her. Stay tuned for more!! 


	2. What To Do?

What to Do??  
  
So, Rawna has been beaten, what to you do with her? The saiyans grouped together with Rawna in the middle of their circle and started to discuss what to do with a saiyan that you don't want to kill. Vegeta said, "we should kick her off the planet and tell her if she comes back we will kill her." ( Rawna is knocked out ) Goku said, " What is to stop her from coming back once she gets stronger?" Gohan then said, " Do you think any other saiyans survived?" Star said, " I really don't know. There could have been several teams out when Freeza destroyed the planet. Vegeta, do you think that she is alone? Don't they normally travel in groups though?" Vegeta answered, " Not Rawna, normally just she and her brother traveled together whenever they had that choice. They were elite fighters, they had an option most of the time on whether or not to take a team. Most of the time they would travel alone, just brother and sister. Since Rawna is a girl, she didn't always be able to travel with her brother. By law, she belonged to you. You two got in a fight one day and she challenged you to a fight. She said that if she won she would kill you. And you said that if you won her life would be yours forever. Well, you won. And if you make a bet with a fight to decide the winner then you have no choice but to fulfill the bet. So she became your slave. But you showed a little pity on her, you let her stay an elite. But you said that she would never be able to fight, leave the planet, or leave the planet with her brother, unless you gave her permission to. She was still your personal body guard but no longer one of your best friends. On that day you had asked our father if you could have a different body guard but he said, " No, she is the strongest female on the planet. Whether you like her or not doesn't matter. She is your body guard until she dies, and it better not be you that kills her." That's what happened, so it should be Star that decides what to do with her." Star said," Well, I really don't know what to do. But I got an idea. Goku, Gohan, would you mind if she stayed at your place? You have three fighters at your house and there is only two at mine, would you mind?" Goku answered, " Sure, I guess we can keep her for awhile." Trunks said, " Why do we only have two fighters at my house?" Star answered, " Because I don't trust Vegeta, he might kill her." Vegeta gave Star an evil eye with that comment.  
  
*two weeks later*  
  
Star senses something in the night. She knows what it is. Its Rawna's brother. She runs to Vegeta's room and knocks the door open and meets Vegeta's fist with her face! '' *I should have remembered Vegeta is a light sleeper…* Star thought before blacking out. Vegeta hit her square between the eyes. When she woke up she Vegeta was furious! Vegeta was pacing the room and Goku was in the corner. Star said, " Vegeta there is something I came to tell you before you knocked me out, Rawna's brother is coming!" Vegeta said through clenched teeth, " He's here" And then Star got a closer look at Goku. He had a bruise on his left eye and was barring his teeth. Goku spoke up after he noticed Star stareing, " She is out and with her brother. I just found out the hard way of what Roka's power is. Roka is Rawna's twin brother. He is a lot stronger than his sister. But that wasn't what beat me. When they touch their power is ten fold of their own strength combined. They are very powerful.'' At this point Star asks, " Why didn't Gohan beat them?" Goku answered, " He failed. But they let him live with a small portion of his life. I was left alone and told to carry a message, the message is : When you come to Star, you and Prince meet us where I first landed. We are fighting for the throne and my freedom and Star's enslavement. And if anyone is dumb enough to come before the Pince and Star, then they will die. That is the message." "Then give me a minute to get my armor and then we can go." Star said. "Hold up," Vegeta said, " you didn't listen to our plan. The plan is to use saiyan light. So don't go get your best armor because I'm not going to replace it." So they left.  
  
At the battlefield.  
  
When they landed Rawna and Roka were there to greet them. Roka said when he saw Star, " My mighty princess, it has been a while. I guess I could say I'm happy your alive and that I glad to see you, but that would be a lie." Roka looked a lot like Rawna except that his hair was different. It stood up like Vegeta's but not as high. It was even and pointy, and of course black. He wore the same type of armor as his twin and they were about the same height. Roka was about an inch taller. Rawna then spoke," I can't wait until I beat you Star. Then you will see what its like to be some ones slave." Star said, " As you wish, we will do battle. Two against two." Rawna and Roka shook there heads in agreement. And the battle started. At first it looked like just a blur to the watchers which were, Goku, Gohan ( out of the rejuvenation tank, and totally heeled ), Goten, and Trunks. And then everyone landed on the ground. Rawna and Roka grabbed hands and Star and Vegeta place their hands over one another. Star on top, Vegeta on bottom. They powered up an energy shield and Rawna and Roka couldn't get inside it. All the saiyans that where watching got together and formed an energy shield around them as well. Then Vegeta started, " Saiyan" Star continued, " light" And then they said together, " come together and unite as one" And the blue ball in Vegeta's hand and the yellow ball in Star's hand formed a green ball. Star took it and threw it and it exploded right beside Roka and Rawna. They were both knocked out and barely hanging on to life. They were taken back to Capsule Corporation to be healed and dealt with. When they were healed they decided its best for Rawna to stay at Goku's house and Roka at Capsule Corporation with Star and Vegeta. More to come later!! 


	3. Training Problems...and Roka?

Training Problems and Roka?  
  
Roka is now at Capsule Corp. and Rawna at Goku's house. It has been several days since the twins were beaten. Both are fully healed and very eager to spar with each other, one little problem, they are miles away from each other, and a full saiyan prince away from each other as well. Vegeta refuses to let Roka go to Goku's house to see Rawna. It makes perfect since if you think about it. Why let Roka go near Rawna when both of them are healed and they have their power now almost doubled than before? Since they lost the fight against Vegeta and Star, they have gained more power. It is a trait of the Saiyan Race. So, why let Roka and Rawna come near each other with their new power and the ability to touch and have their power combine ten times? Roka is under constant supervision. He hates it! Roka in a way is like Piccolo, he likes being left alone, so in a way he is also like Vegeta. But however, when you come to kill a certain Prince, enslave a certain Princess, and force a certain tailless saiyan to do whatever it is they wanted him to do, you don't really get a lot of ''alone'' time.  
  
Roka mainly stands in a corner with his arms crosses, or is outside with Star talking or just sitting.  
  
So, Star walks up to Vegeta after he just got done sparring with Goku and asks him a question, '' Vegeta can I spar with Roka?'' ''No, absolutely not." was the response. "Why not? He is a saiyan you know. So he is probably hurting about now. I can't go more than a week without sparring or at least training with somebody!" "You may not spar with him. Last thing you need is to get all close to him and then have him with his sister overpower you one day." "They won't do that. He isn't that powerful." "Star you under estimate their power. They aren't that far from being super saiyans now! Since they lost that fight their power almost doubled. Last thing we need is both of them becoming super saiyans without their hands touching. Think about how strong they will be once their hands do touch when both of them are already super saiyans, they would be unstoppable." "Gohan can go super saiyan two. He could beat them." "I don't know. But we aren't testing it. You are forbidden to train, spar, or do whatever with Roka OR Rawna." Vegeta left before Star could argue back. Star had other things on her mind. She was thinking 'Vegeta never would know that I sparred with Rawna. Rawna would welcome the fight. And what Vegeta doesn't know can't hurt him, or me for that matter. I would still rather spar with Roka, but Rawna will do. I leave early tomorrow morning.' And with that she went inside for supper.  
  
MORNING-- about 4:30  
  
'Ok, Rawna. You better be up. I'm coming your way.' Star thought as she quietly jumped out of her window. Star was going to run a little ways for two reasons: 1) so that Vegeta doesn't sense her leaving, 2) so she can warm up. She decided about half way there that she was going to run the whole way, instead of flying like she originally planed. By the time she got there the house was beginning to wake up. Star politely knocked on the door. Gohan answered it. "Hey Gohan, can I see Rawna for a little while?" "Why?" he said. "Oh just wanna talk a little…" Obviously getting nervous beginning to realize that Vegeta probably told him already not to let her spar with Rawna. "Ok…" he said to her relief. In a matter of minutes Rawna was down and dressed. She was wearing her armer. The same as always. "What do you want?" She asked. Star said "Follow me and you will know what. I bet you are feeling pretty lousy here lately. Not getting to spar or train. ( the last part she whispered.) Rawna smirked as she realized what Star was up to. They walked deep out into the woods. Hopefully they would at least get fifteen minutes of sparring. So when they thought they were far enough out they got ready to fight. And as soon as the jumped in the air and shot at each other, Star got hit! But it was a lot stronger than Rawna's punch should be, then it dawned on her. BOTH Gohan and VEGETA were standing behind her! Star was franticly thinking, 'They must have been hiding their energy. I didn't even feel them following us.' "Star" Vegeta said, obviously ticked. "I told you NOT to go and train with them! You went behind my back." "Gohan, how could you? You just had to act along didn't you! Made me out to be a complete fool. You should have said something." "No, you shouldn't have gone behind Vegeta's back. You got what you deserved." "Star home." "But.." "NOW" Needless to say Star headed home immediately.  
  
AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
"Star, why?" "How did you know I was there?" "Answer the question." "Were you following me the whole time?" " Star ANSWER THE QUESTION!" "OK, why? hmmm… well I wanted to spar with someone new. I new she was probably feeling pretty lousy with not getting to fight anyone. Umm… now will you answer my question?" "I knew you would do it. When have I ever told you to not do something and you just agree? Never! You acted to suspicious. So I waited till you lowered your energy then I lowered mine real slowly and followed you. It was quite simple." "Oh. So what are you going to do about me disobeying you? Surely this punch wasn't me only punishment." "Nope, your punishment is simple. No training or sparring for a week." "That's not fair!" "And if I even see you anywhere near that gravity machine the seven days will become nine very fast!" "humph.'' was all he got for a response.  
  
DAY #4  
  
Star walks into the living room of Capsule Corp. Sits down. Gets back up again. Paces around the room. Sits down. Stands up. Paces around the room. Sits down, stands up. "Let me guess, you are now going to walk the length of the room twice then sit back down the stand up and repeat the process." "You scarred me!" She had jumped a little when he spoke. She hadn't even noticed he was in the room. "What's wrong with you?" "No battles in 4 days. No sparring no training, no nothing." "Hey, don't feel to bad. It's almost been three weeks since I last fought." "How do you do it?" "I don't know. I feel it every once in a while. Like I need to be doing something. But I just push it in the back of my mind and think about other things." "Like what?" "That's sorda personal." "Sorry" "Don't be. Your bold. That can be a good thing. Well to answer your question I find myself often thinking about you." "Why me?" "Because I wonder what you would be like if you hadn't lost your memory. The old Star I knew, or should I say the young Star I knew, would have killed Rawna on the spot. But you didn't. The young Star I knew would be a complete and total jerk that would most likely have immortality by now. But she doesn't. There are many things about you that a person could think about for years without understanding." "Oh" (stunned by what she has heard)" That is a lot to think about. At night I sometimes find myself thinking about you. Like, how did you manage to survive? Where were you when Rawna first came? Who have you been working for?'' ''Only time will answer that my Princess." 


	4. Roka and Star...Together?

Roka and Star…together?  
  
Several days have passed since Roka's and Star's conversation. It is the morning and Star is very eager to get up, because it has been a full week since she was allowed to train or spar.  
  
Star runs down stairs at lightning speed, but runs right into Vegeta. "Where do you think you are going?" Vegeta asks. "To eat breakfast then to spar." "Who are you going to spar with?" Vegeta asks. "Well, I don't guess I'll spar with Rawna or Roka, because that means I don't get to spar for a week…" Vegeta cuts in. "Two weeks. Next time you disobey me like that, it will be two weeks of no training or sparring. Then it will be three weeks if you do it again. Get my point?" "Yes…" "So, I will ask you again. Who are you sparring with?" "Gohan." "Really?" "Yes." "Fine." With that Vegeta steps aside so Star can pass.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Gohan and Star fall to the ground after several hours of sparring. Star says, "I hate you." "No you don't." Was Gohan's reply. "How do you know?" Star now interested. "Because we are best friends." "Best friends don't tell on each other." Star interupted. "You told on your self. Vegeta followed you. And before I even opened my mouth both you and Rawna were powering up." "Well…can I at least TALK to Rawna?" "I don't know." "Come on Gohan! Vegeta won't get mad if I talk to her! I just want to set this whole thing about her being my slave and all that right." "Well ok. But if I feel either of you power up I'm going to come in." "Fare enough."  
  
So they fly back home. Gohan and Star walk in and Gohan calls for Rawna. Rawna walks down stairs and gives Star a look that could kill. "I just want to talk. No, fighting this time." Star says, slightly embarrassed because of the way Rawna was smiling. "So you got in trouble?" Rawna asks. "Yeah, a week of no training or sparring." "Well can't say that you didn't deserve it, but I sure enjoyed it! Getting to get out of here, stretch my legs and my power. I haven't been allowed out of here since I got here. Vegeta hates me, so there for he told Gohan not to let me spar, train, or even get outside and go for a walk. I'm stuck inside." "Well, that's sort of what I'm here to talk about. Maybe I can get Vegeta to let you do a little more, but I want something in return." "What." Rawna spat. "Its simple. I just want you to forget about ever being my slave. You are no longer my slave so there is no reason to ever even bring it up again. But, the only way to get Vegeta to lift up a bit, is for you to be good instead of evil. No immortality, no Goku, no make me your slave, no revenge, no nothing. But you will have to prove it." "Sounds like a good deal, but what about Roka?" Rawna asked. "Well……" "Well what." Rawna said obviously getting frustrated. "Well, I haven't even told Gohan or Vegeta yet or anybody." Rawna takes her hand and tilts Star's head over to the right to look at the left side of Star's neck. Next Rawna power's up and yells, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!! How dare you mate with my brother!" Gohan comes busting through the door. "What's going on here?" "STAR MATED WITH ROKA!" Rawna yelled. "You did what?" Now Gohan jumps on top of Star and tries to strangle her. Star fires to small ki blasts just enough for her two attackers to go flying across the room. "Look I'll talk about this later, and don't tell Vegeta. I will. I promise." Gohan then says, "I'm going to Capsule Corp in two days. If he doesn't know by then, I will tell him." With that, Star lost her welcome and left to break the news to Vegeta and to tell Roka how it went.  
  
At Capsule Corp  
  
Star walks in, and Vegeta just so happens to be waiting for her. "Star I thought I saw something this morning. Come here." "What?' Star backs up a few steps. Vegeta then said, "Do you remember what I said would happen if you disobeyed me again? Two weeks of nothing, now I'm giving a direct order, come here now." With that Star knew she had lost the battle and went. She walked right up to Vegeta, Vegeta took his hand and tilted her head to the right looking at the left side of Star's neck. Vegeta rubs his thumb over the bite mark on Star's neck, then presses down hard enough to get a yelp out of Star. Star backed up. Getting herself ready for what ever Vegeta will throw at her, whether it be a punch or a good tongue lashing. Turned out to be the tongue lashing. "When did this happen? When were you going to tell me? Why? And how dare you go and mate to that low class moron!" "For starters Vegeta, he is not a low class moron. He is an elite. And another thing I'm in love with him. He gave me this mark on the fifth nite of my punishment. And I was going to tell you today. I didn't mean for Gohan or Rawna to find out before I told you. But they did." "Your to young Star!" I am almost 17. You were 18." "I was almost 19. But any ways, if you have a baby, then I will kill him. There is something about princesses. They get it in their royal blood, they can have their mates killed with out dying themselves. So I'll be reasonable. After you turn twenty, then have as many babies as you want, but none before then or they won't have a father. Get my drift?" "I get it." With that Vegeta storms out of the room. So Star runs up to Roka's room. Star knocks once then says, "Let me in moron, you've caused enough trouble for one day." Roka unlocks the door and lets her in. "What do you mean I've caused enough trouble for one day?" He then kisses the bite mark on Star's neck. Star pushes him away. "What was that for?" Roka sits down on his bed pouting. Star sits beside him and explains. "I told Vegeta…" "Oooh…" "Rawna…" "Oooh…" "and Gohan." "Woe! There's the big one. I bet he was mad and disappointed in you." "yeah, he was. But Vegeta took it the worst. One thing, NO babies or he'll kill you." "Oh yeah, you princesses can have your mate killed, oh, well then, too bad for me. Guess I don't get to be a father." "Not until I'm twenty." "Oh well that's not so bad." So Roka and Star lie down together and fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Gohan comes over to see Bulma and to talk to Vegeta. Star is down stairs sitting beside Roka, a little too close both Vegeta and Gohan are noticing, watching Saturday morning cartoons. "Did she tell you." Gohan says to Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta shook his head meaning yes. "Say what?" Bulma asks. "Star and Roka have mated." Vegeta states. "Oh that's so great!" Both Vegeta and Gohan look at her weirdly. "Why is it great?" They both say together. "Because that means they have fallen in love, I have been watching them and they have been giving signs of it for quite awhile. You two are too protective!" And with that Bulma leaves to go to work in the lab. "Well at least Bulma took the news well." Roka states. Both of them were listening in on their conversation. "Yep." And with that the rest of the day was a quiet one, until Star asked Vegeta if she could spar with Roka. 


	5. Cutter, Another Saiyan?

Cutter, Another Saiyan?  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Since Star is mated to Roka and there isn't anything Vegeta can do about it, Star is outside sparring with Roka. Vegeta and Goku are also sparring not too far off.  
  
Roka is trying his very best to hit Star, but Star is purposely staying right out of Roka's reach teasing him. "Hey, that's not fair!" Roka shouted as Star yet again dodged another kick and punch heading towards her. "You are beginning to act like a wuss Roka. Your speed really stinks. I'll see if I can get Bulma to make you a gravity chamber to train in. We can spar there once you get used to the gravity." "Ok! Sounds great, but one problem. Vegeta won't like it." Roka said with a huff. "And I care why?" Star asked like she could really care less what her brother likes and don't like. "Because, well…he is your big brother and…well he just don't like me." Roka said a little uncertainly. "He will just have to deal with it. I'm going to ask Bulma to make you one as a favor to me. Vegeta doesn't have to know."  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Star says telepathically. "What?" "Well, I sorda think I'm feeling a power approaching Earth, fast. I don't think it's coming for a specific mission, the person in the pod feels powered up, as if expecting something or someone. I feel the way I did when I knew Roka was coming." Star said. "I feel it now also. It will be here soon, very soon." Vegeta said seriously. And just a few moments later something came shooting from the sky. It landed about ten miles away from where everyone was sparring. "Prince Vegeta, Kakorott, uhhh I mean Goku, come over here! Here landed a little ways over there." Roka said pointing off in the direction he was facing. Everyone flew off in the direction Roka pointed out and where about half way to the crash site when they saw something. Everyone landed on the ground and it was pure silence for what seemed like forever as they took in what they saw. It was a teenager. About the age of Star, maybe no more than a year or so younger. He had a tail. But he wasn't dressed like a Saiyan normally would be. He had on clothes that were close to looking like Star's. Blue pants, not to loose but not to tight, perfect for fighting in. A black shirt, with the imprint of armor on underneath it. Star has on the same looking pants, but a dark purple shirt and armor instead of a black one. Then he spoke, "My name is Cutter, I am a Saiyan. To fulfill my mission I was given at birth, I must find Roka and Rawna the Elites." He walks up a ways and speaks to Star, "Are you Rawna?" Before he could ask anything else, or even blink, Vegeta had him pinned on the ground. "She is not any normal Elite. She is a Royal Elite. She is a Princess and you will treat her with the respect she deserves. Her name is Princess Vega, commonly know as Star, of the Saiyan Race. I am her older brother, Prince Vegeta. You will bow down before us or show some kind of respect boy." Star and Roka are rolling their eyes and Goku is wondering why Vegeta is so formal all of a sudden with that dumb smile on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Prince. I didn't mean any disrespect. I haven't seen my home planet since the day I was born. I was shipped off immediately. I have traveled for years trying to find these Elites, called Rawna and Roka. They were going to assign me further. I have accomplished destroying the planet I was sent to." Cutter says. Roka answers, "We know this much. I am Roka, Star's mate. I however, was never informed that you were supposed to come to me once your mission was complete. Who was your father?" "My father was a royal guard, Raditz was his name." Star all of a sudden bursts out with laughter! "Raditz…has a kid! How in the world? He couldn't even help raise his brother!" Star says. Vegeta and Roka have looks of pure shock on their face while Goku is in deep thought and studying Cutter. "My Father had a brother?" Cutter says very surprised. "Yeah, and the funny thing is, he is standing right over there! Cutter, meet your uncle…Kakorott. Now known as Goku." Star says in-between laughs, she does not like Raditz. Cutter is now starring at Goku just as hard as Goku is starring at Cutter. "Wow…I'm an Uncle." Goku says after a long pause. "Can you fight?" Vegeta asks. "Yes, I can. I have fought in many wars. Planets will pay me money to win their wars. I needed the spare money." Cutter says. "Here is one, can you turn into Super Saiyan at will?" Star asks curiously. "No, but I hope to be able to soon." Cutter says truthfully. "You can stay at Kakorott's until you leave or whatever." Vegeta says not wanting the Saiyan loose and about, he still has that tail. Goku said, "Awesome! You and Gohan should get along great!" And everyone left for the night.  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
In Goku's house. "Hey Rawna!" Cutter yells. "Yeah!" "Do you want to go spar?" Cutter asks. "Sure I'll be out in a minute." She answers and runs outside and is stopped by Gohan. "Where do you think you two are going?" He asks suspiciously. "To spar." Came Rawna's annoyed answer. "Don't go far and be back before dinner." Gohan says. "I will mommy!" Rawna said sarcastically and barely dodged the blow that was coming towards her left eye from Gohan's fist. Gohan says to himself, "She sure is getting awfully cocky, not to mention close to Cutter."  
  
At the field Rawna and Cutter decided to spar the heat is rising. Both of them are getting frustrated because they can't make the other bleed. It was a game: during a small fight you try to make the other person bleed, first person to show any signs of blood automatically looses. It was a training game on Planet Vegeta.  
  
"I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp!" Rawna screams as Cutter moves just in time, yet again, and dodges her blow to his mouth, yet again. "Oh, no you won't. If anybody is going to bleed, it will be you." He says not even yelling in frustration, which only ticked Rawna off even more because of how smug he was. One thing Cutter was proud of was that his travels had taught him one key thing in life: patience. Rawna on the other hand had none, which made her an easy target. Hit after hit, kick after kick, and blow after blow, still no blood. Until finally Cutter catches her off guard and kisses her. She is thrown so out of whack that she don't even realize the kick coming towards her face. WHAM! It connected with her mouth and a fine line of blood started pouring from her mouth. "Now that was the most clever way yet to get my opponent to have first blood!" Cutter says smugly with a smile on his face. "You jerk! You dirty playing, rotten, JERK! How dare you!" Rawna is screaming. "What? How dare I kiss you or how dare I make you bleed?" "BOTH!" Rawna yells. Cutter then says, "Here let me make it better." And he kisses her again. She stopped yelling as soon as his lips touched hers. "wow…" was all that she could say after that kiss. They decided shortly after to spar some more, but this time Rawna was determined to win. Here we go again! Cutter thought with a smirk.  
  
10:45pm At Gohan's and his Family's House  
  
Cutter and Rawna are walking home in no hurry at all. They very well no that they have missed supper a long time ago and se no reason to hurry now. They are joking around on how Gohan will react, "I bet he will ground us. He acts like he is my parent!" Rawna said and Cutter started laughing. Rawna continues, "I bet he will say first off, 'Where have you been?', then he will go into, 'Rawna you know the rules, if you leave to spar, train, or whatever, you are to be back no later than supper, which is always at 6:45pm.' and after that speech he will say he is disappointed in us and will probably ground us." Rawna finishes. "Man! You seem to know the speech pretty well." Cutter said. "I do, trust me." Was Rawna's answer.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Gohan shouted when Rawna and Cutter walked in the door. "Sparring." Rawna gave the short and to the point answer. "Rawna you know the rules, if you leave to spar, train, or whatever, you are to be back no later than supper, which is always at 6:45pm." "I know." Rawna said. "I can't believe this! Did you know that Vegeta, Star, and Roka came over here?" Gohan said. "What for?" Cutter asked, but already knew the response. "To see and spar with you two, and how do you think it sounded when I told Vegeta that I didn't know where you were? It was 7:00pm, past time for you to be home. Therefor I got a talking to. I am deeply disappointed in you two and you are grounded until further notice. You are not allowed out of the house for any reason. So as Cutter and Rawna are walking upstairs Rawna whispers, "I told you so." And Cutter whispers back, "Yeah, he actually did ground us." And everything and everyone get quieted down for he night exhausted. 


	6. Vlaze Comes

It has been several weeks since Cutter and Rawna left in a ship that Bulma made for them. They had mated and wanted to start their life somewhere else. Every one said bye and it was hard for Roka to let Rawna go. But he did, and she promised to visit. It is now late at night and Roka sits up in bed. Star rolls off of his chest and says sleepily, "Roka it's 3:00am, go back to sleep." Roka says, obviously wide awake, "Something is wrong." Star sits up and stretches. "What is wrong? I'm cold, please lie back down." Star says still half asleep. Roka lays back down and his mate puts her head back on his chest. In the Morning Star gets up and finds herself in an empty bed. She gets up and gets dressed in her normal dark blue pants and armor over her black tanktop. When she gets down to the kitchen she sees Vegeta sitting at the table stuffing food in his mouth, Trunks eating a little slower since he is still half asleep, and Roka and Bulma eating with manners at a slower speed. Star sits beside Roka and starts to pile pancakes onto her plate when Roka looked up and said, "They're here." Vegeta stood up and said, "who," as soon as the words were out of Roka's mouth. "You will see soon enough. I would hate to ruin the surprise." Roka said in a low, calm, but deadly voice. Everyone finished eating in silence. Star talks telepathically to Vegeta and says, "Vegeta what aren't you telling me?" He replies, "I have told you everything I know, it is not my fault if what I know is wrong." "I don't like the feel of this." Star says and Vegeta silently agreed and they went their separate ways. Star went with Roka to train. She noticed he was thinking about something important. Then, right in the middle of a punch he stops and says, "I need to talk to Vegeta." Star knew then that something big was about to happen. She nodded and flew off showing Roka where Vegeta was. They stopped in front of a waterfall and Vegeta landed and said, "what do you want?" "I need to talk to you about something I should have told you a long time ago." Roka says with a stern voice looking Vegeta directly in the eyes. "Fine." Vegeta said. They head back to Capsule Corp. and stop out in the field about fifteen miles away. They land and Vegeta asks calmly, "What is it?" Roka starts, barely above a whisper, "When Rawna first came here she was supposed to see if Vegeta was still alive and report back to me. When she didn't come back I became worried that the Prince had gotten her." "Yes, we know this," Star says impatiently." Roka said a bit angrily, "No, you didn't. You assumed that I meant Prince Vegeta. But I meant Prince Vlaze." Vegeta interrupted, "Vlaze, nonsense! He's dead! He was shipped off planet because he was to weak, and then two months later Frieza captured that planet." "Wrong," Roka said, "Cooler captured that planet and used Prince Vlaze as his own warrior. He raised him from and infant and taught him how to fight. Later he got rebellious and ran away and found Rawna and me. He then became obsessed with rebuilding the Saiyan Empire and becoming their King. We supported him until we caught wind of Prince Vegeta, the rightful heir still being alive. Rawna agreed with me that Vegeta would make the better King because he is older and has been through the training. So we left Prince Vlaze. We then separated and Vlaze decided to follow me, so Rawna went down to Earth while I stayed away leading Vlaze around the universe. When Rawna didn't come back to me, and I had lost Vlaze, I decided to go to Earth. When I got there I was ready to fight Vlaze, but instead I found Princess Star and Prince Vegeta had beaten her and was holding her here on Earth. Rawna still wanted her revenge when she found out that Star was here and our priorities got mixed up. After Rawna left with Cutter I realized that Vlaze hadn't showed up and thought that he must have given up on us. But last night I got a message from Rawna telepathically. She said only a few words, she must have been hanging on to life only by a thread. But she said, 'Beware. He is coming for you!' It was then that I knew that I had made a terrible mistake by letting Rawna go without me. She is alive, but she won't leave Vlaze because he will kill Cutter if she does. He would kill Cutter in a heartbeat to keep Rawna in line. She was very important to him as was I. He liked our power, so now he is on the planet looking for me." "And I'm right here." A voice says in the sky. Everyone looks up and gets into a fighting stance. "So, you are my younger brother. Prince Vlaze." Star says looking him up and down. He was dressed in a black under suit, the saiyan armor with the royal family seal on the front, black gloves and boots with silver trim, and a dark brown tail curved around his waist. He was a little shorter that Star with black spiky hair like Vegeta's, but with more spikes and wilder looking. He snapped her out of her thoughts when he spoke, but one last thing caught her mind, he couldn't have been older than fifteen! Prince Vlaze started, " As you know I am Prince Vlaze of the Saiyan Race destined to be King. Sorry, but I just got here and didn't get a chance to hear all of your conversation about me. So, who are you?" "I am Princess Vega of the Saiyan Race, the Legendary. But everyone calls me Star or Princess Star." "And I am Prince Vegeta, the crowned Heir of the Saiyan Race and their rightful King." Vegeta had emphasized the word crowned. "Well, I guess that will be a problem." Vlaze says. Vegeta continues, "Problems must be solved. How good of a fighter are you?" "A Super Saiyan." Vlaze says smugly. "Well, I'm impressed." Vegeta said and Vlaze smiled a smirk just like Vegeta's. "But," Vegeta goes on, "Your not the only one. Star is a Super Saiyan and I am one two." Star continues, "Goku is one, he is also known as Kakorot, and his sons Gohan and Goten are as well. Trunks is Super Saiyan also and he is Vegeta's son. You see, this is a common goal. Nothing we haven't seen accomplished many times." Next thing Star sees is a blur and a yellow fist flying at her. Star dodges and kicks back not making contact. Vegeta sends a left hook right at Vlaze and it hits knocking him back a few steps. He sends a few blasts out to serve as a distraction. They were the heat seeking kind. Vegeta and Star realize the best was to get rid of them is by letting them hit Vlaze. The each come flying at him from different direction and break at the last moment and the blasts hit him head on. They were to strong and knocked him out. Star didn't want to kill him so they took him back to the infirmary at Capsule Corp. He was healed and decided to stay around for a while, not like he had the choice. He always has his dark side, but seemed to be trying to get along and learn more about the past. Rawna and Cutter, who were not on the planet, was having a peace full life and had a son named Slizer. Vlaze had beaten her up and she had sent the message then, but he left her there to recover and live the rest of her life. So Vlaze is staying at Capsule Corp. How many more saiyans can Bulma house there before she runs out of food? 


End file.
